


Girl Almighty

by katesbishops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Band, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesbishops/pseuds/katesbishops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Lydia's in a band and Cora's a fan, and they're neighbours, and they're also soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic, and thanks to pegcartr on tumblr for being a lovely beta.

_Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other._  
\- Paulo Coelho  
~  
She heaved the last box into the small apartment, grabbing a beer from the mini fridge and sighing dramatically as she plopped down on the tiny love seat and looked around at what she's got to work with.  
It's wasn't much, to say the least.   
It was Lydias choice to move back to California, and she didn't have much money to support herself. Her parents had only loaned her so much, and the band didn't make as much as she would like.   
As a kid, Lydia's family moved around a lot, and she never really knew what home felt like, but California was where she was meant to be, it just felt right.   
She heard the music at around 7 pm. It was still light out, but Lydia's nose was buried in a book, several cans of beer squashed on the ground around her. She looked up with wild eyes, at first thinking she had imagined the sound, but no, it was there, loud and clear.   
Her own voice, singing across the street.   
She stood up at record speed, swinging open the window and looking around frantically.   
Directly ahead of her, in an apartment across the street, she spotted a movement.   
A swish of brown hair, followed by a woman's face, looking to be in mid-note.   
She had a hairbrush in her hand, using it as a mock microphone, her head banging so hard Lydia was afraid she would break her neck.   
Lydia was so entranced with the sight, she almost forgot what she had came to look for,   
someone was listening her music,   
and it looked like that someone, was an incredibly cute brunette.   
~   
"Erica! Erica wait up!" Cora yelled from across the hall, almost tripping over herself as she ran to where she saw her best friends blond hair turn the corner. Erica came to a stop, turning back around the corner with her eyebrows raised.   
"Woah there Cora, don't hurt yourself." Erica laughed, grabbing the other girl by her shoulders.  
"You'll never...believe...what I just found out," Cora said in between deep breaths.   
"You got an A on your math exam? Or is that too good to be true?" Erica said,  
Cora rolled her eyes, "No, dumbass. Hell in Heels is performing at Laura's bar tonight! Can you believe it?"   
Erica raised her eyebrows again, "Your favourite band playing at your sisters bar? I think I'd believe the math exam thing more."   
Cora punched her in the arm, trying to act annoyed but not being able to stop a small smile from creeping onto her face.   
This was going to be awesome.  
~   
Lydia stood behind the curtains, the tingle of excitement in the pit of her stomach quickly rising.   
"Hey Lydia," Kira said from the drums. "This is where we're supposed to be, right?"   
Lydia laughed, "Yeah, I feel it in my gut."   
Kira nodded, "I'm ready when you are."  
Lydia smiled at her, then at Allison on the bass, before she gripped the mic, clearing her throat before yelling  
"Beacons Hills, are you fucking ready?"   
The curtains were pulled back, and the crowd, small yet loud, roared.  
It was then that the world seemed to stop, Lydia's heart leaped to her throat and she almost forgot to start singing.   
It was her.   
In the front row of the crowd, was the brunette from across the street. Her wide smile made Lydia's heart stutter, her tattooed arm raised high above her head.   
The room starting spinning and the sound of Allison's bass line was the only thing keeping Lydia intact.   
She started the song, screaming at the top of her lungs, and glanced occasionally at the girl, her heart skipping a beat each time she saw how the coloured lights lit up the girls face.   
By the end of the performance, Lydia's blood pumped faster than it normally did after shows, sweat pouring down her face. She flipped her hair before yelling out,   
"I'm so happy to be back home, we're here all week; come check us out!"   
~  
Cora stumbled up the stairs and into her apartment at a slow pace, a firm hand gripped on Erica's arm.   
Her head was spinning, wether from the amount of drinks she had, or from the excitement of the concert, she wasn't sure.   
When they got inside, Cora collapsed on the couch, seemingly not bothered by her older brothers presence. She rested her head on his lap, a dumb smirk on her lips.   
"That was awesome." she whispered, cuddling her face into her brothers stomach.   
"If this is you on night one, I'm afraid to see you by the end of the week." Derek chuckled.   
Erica plopped down on the seat opposite them.   
"Did you see how many times Lydia Martin checked you out?" She said, causing Cora to bolt upright.   
"She was not!"   
"Oh, she was," Erica wriggled her eyebrows. "She was making mega heart eyes at you, trust me."   
Cora threw a pillow at her friends face, "Shut up! You're so drunk."   
Erica started making kiss-y sounds, and Cora laughed, falling back into Derek's lap.  
~  
It was noon the next day when Lydia heard the music again. She smiled to herself before opening the window and looking into the window straight ahead.   
The girl looked to be doing her makeup, her head slightly swinging to the beat while she put on lipstick.   
Suddenly a blond girl appeared through the door, she said something, then linked her arm through the brunettes, pulling her out the door.   
Lydia felt a pang of jealousy that she couldn't explain. She didn't even know this girl, but she felt as if she did. What was so special about her? Why couldn't Lydia stop watching her?  
It suddenly occurred to her how creepy she was being, watching a stranger through her bedroom window.   
Lydia sat back down on the bed and vowed not to look through her window again.   
Although, when she heard the music start back up again that afternoon, she couldn't help the somersaults in her stomach.   
~   
"Watch the fuck out!" Cora yelled at the stranger who had just spilled their whole drink down her shirt. The band was on their break, but the bar was still as loud as ever. Music thumped through the speakers, and drunk party goers danced and kissed and threw up their alcoholic drinks.  
Cora shook her wet shirt out, gagging at the stench of the beer.   
A hand grabbed her elbow and yanked her from the crowd.   
She turned to see a figure with long, curly hair pulling her backstage, the bar too dark to see any distinct features.   
The bright lights backstage momentarily blinded Cora, she squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, her heart almost stopped.   
Lydia freaking Martin was standing in front of her with an all too friendly smile.   
"Let me help you," she said, and Cora was speechless. She was even more beautiful up close. The diamond stud on her nose reflected off the lights, her smile a light of its own.   
Cora nodded, a blank expression on her face. Lydia took her hand and lead her to a room in the back.   
The room was covered in movie posters, clothing lazily thrown around the floor. Lydia picked up a pink shirt that was lying on the futon and threw it at Cora.   
"Here, this one's clean," she said, taking a seat on the futon.   
"So what's your name?" Lydia asked,  
"Cora Hale, my sister owns the bar." she replied.   
Cora pulled off her shirt warily, exposing her black bra and toned torso, and the large mark that was etched across her waist. She put the pink shirt on as fast as she could, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt.   
When she looked back at Lydia, she saw her with wide eyes. Cora thought her heart would burst from her chest.   
Cora watched Lydia's throat move as she swallowed,   
"Was that your soulmate mark?" she asked.   
Cora nodded, "Yeah, it's too big for my liking, but it's not ugly, so I don't complain."   
Lydia smiled tightly.   
"You're a fan?" Lydia changed the subject.  
'I'm kind of deeply in love with you and your music' was what Cora wanted to say, but when the lead singer of your favourite band is sitting in front of you with flirty eyes, and you are currently wearing their shirt, you don't have a lot of room to screw up.   
"Um, yeah. Big fan." Cora said instead.   
There was an awkward silence before Lydia stood up and took a step closer to Cora.   
"We should get going, I'll have to go back on in a few." She said, then walked out of the room.   
"Wait, how am I supposed to give you the shirt back?" Cora yelled, but there was no reply.   
~   
12:03 erica u will never believe what just happened   
12:04 erica answer me holy shit   
12:04 ERICA FUCKING REYES   
12:06 This better be good Hale  
12:06 LISTEN lydia martin just gave me her shirt she just gave it to me and she had bedroom eyes and i am freaking out   
12:06 erica  
12:08 How drunk are you right now. Scale of 1-10   
12:08 shut the fuck up she literally gave it to me erica  
12:09 whatdoiejsjslsjdoddodn  
12:09 Go to bed.   
12:10 Tell me when you're sober.  
~  
The next day, Lydia knocked on the door, holding her breath.   
"I'll get it!" she heard from the other side,  
The door swung open, a dumbfounded Cora standing behind it.  
Lydia smiled, "Hey, um-"   
"How the hell do you know where I live?" Cora said, cutting her off.   
"Can I come in?"   
Cora blinked, then stepped aside to let Lydia in.   
"Who's this?" Derek asked as Cora rushed into her bedroom, ignoring his question.   
Cora slammed her bedroom door shut and turned to face Lydia.   
"Normally, if the lead singer of my favourite band miraculously appeared in my room I would be ecstatic, but this, this is weird."   
"Just give me a minute to explain," Lydia started. She moved towards the window, then continued  
"You see that window over there?" She pointed to her own apartment window across the street,   
"That's where I live, I moved in last week and from the night I got there I heard you playing my music. I watched you dance to it, and for some reason I felt connected to you. Then on the night of the first concert, I saw you in the crowd, and everything stopped. I just felt like we were meant to meet, and then last night, I saw my chance to talk to you and I took it, and when you changed your shirt, and I saw the mark everything made sense."   
Lydia took a deep breath, then lifted her shirt up, exposing black lines drawn around her waist.   
The same as the ones on Cora.   
"You, you're - I don't believe this. If I had know Lydia Martin was my fucking soulmate I would've gone to a concert earlier."   
Lydia laughed, blinking back tears.   
"So, if it's not too much to ask, maybe we could get coffee sometime?"   
Cora smiled, "Screw coffee, I'm buying drinks tonight."   
~  
That night, when Cora drunkenly kissed Lydia, hot and sweet, and Lydia drunkenly kissed back, hard and passionate, everything felt right.   
~  
**10 MONTHS LATER**  
When she looked out into the crowd and saw Cora beaming back at her, when she traced the intricate lines on Cora's waist, the ones identical to her own, when she kissed Cora with all the power she had, she knew.   
30 states, hundreds of dingy bars, and thousands of sloppy kisses later, she knew that this is what home feels like.   
~  
_What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame, but something wild to run with  
\- Robert Brault _


End file.
